It started with a kiss
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Danny inadvertantly lets his feelings for Don come out after a few drinks in a bar. Don Flack / Danny Messer mild slash. Reviews welcome.


It started with a kiss.

It was all Don Flack's fault. Danny Messer had been quite happy to just pack up after his shift ended, a nightmare of a shift that seemed to have gone on forever, but then Don had to open his mouth. They were going to the bar to celebrate the multi-million dollar drug bust that NYPD and CSI had made earlier that week, and that had been the cause of today's exhausting shift. No matter how tired he was, he still couldn't bring himself to say no to Don. One look at those pleading blue eyes and he heard himself agree.

By eleven o'clock, Danny had lost count of the number of beers he'd drunk. They had moved to a karaoke bar an hour earlier and Stella was up on stage; it had surprised him when she started to sing, realising that she was actually pretty good. He couldn't drag his eyes from Don, though.

Drinking this much was never a good idea; beer tended to make him maudlin. It didn't help that the detective had shed his jacket and tie, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up a little, shirt open at the neck. Oh my God did he look delectable. Danny had been harbouring this pathetic obsession with Don Flack almost since they first met but he kept it to himself. Yeah, that was the way to ruin a friendship, and make things damned uncomfortable at the lab. It occurred to him that he was staring but at least he had an excuse; he could blame it on the alcohol.

"Hey, Danny, you OK?"

Danny turned to see Mac watching him curiously. "I think maybe you've had enough," he commented, amused.

As Stella rejoined them, beaming happily at the scattering of applause she received, Don caught Danny's gaze and frowned slightly, making him turn away quickly.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night, guys," Mac announced. He gathered his jacket and headed for the door.

"Actually, I think I should be gettin' goin' too," Danny said, dragging himself to his feet.

He stumbled over a chair leg and reached out to steady himself before tugging his hand away when he realised that he currently gripped Don's shoulder.

"You're not going to make it home in that state," Don told him. "C'mon, you can crash at my place, it's closer."

Stella watched in dismay as they both headed for the door. "Sheldon, you aren't going to leave me all on my own, are you?" she asked, smiling when he told her he was staying for a while longer.

Danny followed Don towards home, refusing to wait for a cab since it was only a ten minute walk. He'd hoped that the fresh air would sober him up a little, but no luck. His head was swimming and it was taking a lot just to keep focussed on where he was walking. It was going to be one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning, he thought.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Don asked as he let them into his front door. "You've been kinda quiet all night. You didn't have to come out tonight, could've just said no when I mentioned it."

"Couldn't because it was you who asked. Never could say no to you when you look at me with those baby blues." The haze cleared a little just in time for Danny to realise what he'd said and he sighed, cursing under his breath. _Nice going, Messer. Couldn't just keep your mouth shut? See this is why you don't drink much._

Danny sat down on the sofa, still hoping that Don hadn't actually heard him. He knew it was too much to hope for; right now he settle for not getting kicked out. He felt the sofa shift as Don sank down beside him and then a hand on his arm.

"What d'you just say?"

"Doesn't matter," Danny mumbled.

"Danny, look at me. Tell me if I'm on the wrong page here but…" Don's sentence trailed off causing Danny to look up at him. As he turned, he felt a large palm cup his cheek, angling his face so that Don could capture his mouth in a soft kiss.

"What…?"

Don looked a little embarrassed as he backed away, a pink tinge flushing his cheeks.

"I, um. Sorry."

Danny shook his head; it wasn't as though he would ever get this chance again. A tiny part of him felt guilty about taking advantage whilst Don was, well, not exactly drunk, but he'd gone through his fair share back at the bar. The other man had kissed him though; he had initiated it. _Now or never, Messer_, he told himself and reached out to draw Don in closer once more.

"Kiss me again, Don."

The flicker of surprise on Don's face quickly turned to a smile. He closed the gap between them once again, the kiss rough and passionate. Danny threaded his fingers through Don's dark hair, pulling him close, pouring all of the longing he'd felt for Don over the past few years.

-------

When the alarm went off at just after six the next morning, Danny had to fight not to stick his head under the pillow and go back to sleep. Between the hangover and the memories of the previous night that were beginning to filter through, he thought it sounded like a good idea. What the hell had he done?

Unfortunately, he had to be at work in an hour; if he did call in for whatever reason, he wouldn't get any sympathy, especially as his boss had been at the bar and had seen what state he'd been in.

"Mornin'. Shower's yours," Don shouted from down the hall.

Maybe he'd dreamed it, Danny thought as he stripped and climbed into the shower, the warm spray waking him up a little. It had just been so vivid, the feel of Don's hands on him, the feel of his lips, the look in those gorgeous blue eyes. God, thinking about this was giving him a headache, or maybe that was the hangover.

"You want coffee?" Don asked as he walked into the kitchen. When there was no answer, he glanced back at Danny, seeing him standing uneasily in the doorway.

Well, someone had to say something or they'd be here all day. "I think we should talk about what happened last night…"

Danny's eyes widened. "Oh God, it was real."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realised how it had sounded. More importantly, he saw the flash of disappointment that crossed Don's face before he managed to hide it.

"Maybe we should just forget about it," Don said.

"No, that's not what I meant. I want- I mean, oh screw it!"

Danny crossed the kitchen in three strides, gathered Don into his arms and kissed him. Under his hands, the tension in Don's body eased, a look of relief in his eyes.

"I hate to say this but we're going to be late for work," Danny said reluctantly. "Maybe we could continue this conversation over dinner tonight?"

"Definitely."

End.


End file.
